The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show
The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show is an American animated sitcom series created by , Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is loosely based on the The Berenstain Bears book series by . Unlike the original book series and the former two television incarnations, this series discards the preschool genre and is remade as a family-oriented situation slapstick comedy. The series consists of segments starring either the Berenstain family, or other funny animal characters such as the Mickey, Donald and Goofy-esque trio Toady, Ratty and Moley, con-man fox George J. Fox, polar-opposite duck twins Pranky and Greedy, police officer bulldog Officer McBulldog and short-tempered badger Shorty Baadger. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for slapstick humor, some adult humor and mild comic mischief with some TV-Y7 and TV-G. Plot Segments *''The Berenstain Bears'' - adventures of the bear family. *''Toady, Ratty and Moley'' - TBA *''Pranky and Greedy'' - TBA *''George J. Fox's Con-Man Schemes'' - TBA *''Officer Bulldog'' - TBA *''Shorty Baadger'' - TBA *''Cub Scouts'' - TBA *''Bear Detectives'' - a series of segments about Papa, Brother and Sister solving mysteries. *''Otter and Chinchilla'' - TBA *''Super Bears'' - a series of non-canon segments featuring Papa, Mama, Brother and Sister as a superhero team. Characters *'Papa Berenstain' (voiced by Bill Farmer) *'Mama Berenstain' (voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Brother Berenstain' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Sister Berenstain' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Toady Frog, Ratty Mouse and Moley Gopher' (voiced by Billy West, Jeff Bergman and Eric Bauza, respectively) *'George J. Fox' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Pranky and Greedy Duck' (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Officer McBulldog '(voiced by Billy West) *'Shorty Baadger' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Weasel McGreed' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Marco Stork' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Lastly the Dinosaur' (voiced by Bill Farmer) *'Lucy Loon' (voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Ice Breathe the Polar Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Loopy Mouse' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'The Police Cops '(voiced by Jim Cummings, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza) *TBA Differences between the books and series *In the books, the Berenstain Bears live in a city populated by bears, while in the series, the city is remade with various animals instead of only bears. Most of the supporting bears appear in this incarnation with other species. (For exmaple: Raffish Ralph was reworked into a fox, but he was renamed George J. Fox) *Like its two television incarnations, baby Honey is absent, but unlike these previous TV series, the series is lack of preschool. * Voice cast * Episodes List of The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show episodes Trivia *This is the first time that a preschool-based series got a rating higher than TV-Y rating, and not being a preschool series. *Too-Tall Grizz gains a redesign and a new name due to the fact that The Tales of the Paintders has a character inspired by him. Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:WB Kids Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:Comedy Category:ShadEmman's ideas